Harvey Comics
Harvey Comics was a comic book company founded in 1941 by Alfred Harvey and his brothers. Although the earliest titles focused on adventure and licensed heroes like The Green Hornet and Dick Tracy, the company became best known for its humorous titles, especially the stable of characters licensed from Paramount's Famous Studios cartoons in 1951: Casper the Friendly Ghost, Little Audrey, Baby Huey, and others (syndicated TV packages sometimes referred to the characters as "Harveytoons"). Harvey gradually added new characters (often interacting with the Famous group) including Wendy the Good Little Witch, Richie Rich, and Hot Stuff, while continuing to license characters (such as comic strip character Sad Sack, from 1949 to 1982). The company declined in the 1980s, and following a 1989 sale, briefly revived by reprinting their established characters as well as cartoon and comic stars from other publishers (Hanna-Barbera characters, Beetle Bailey, and more) and some new tie-ins (Back to the Future and Saved by the Bell). The Harvey characters and name were later sold to Classic Media and then DreamWorks Animation. DreamWorks produced the Netflix series Harvey Girls Forever! (2018-2020), featuring versions of Harvey Comics stars Little Audrey, Dot, and Lotta. Publications *In 1992, when longtime Harvey writer/editor Sid Jacobson returned as editor-in-chief, stories from the Marvel Comics STAR imprint Muppet Babies comics were reprinted by Harvey. Jacobson had edited the original series while at Marvel. References *As with other comic books, Harvey Comics titles occasionally appeared for sale at Hooper's Store on Sesame Street. Wendy comic 0359.jpg|An issue of Wendy the Good Little Witch can be seen on the newsstand behind Harvey Kneeslapper in Sesame Street Episode 0359 (1972). 0832 Archie Comic.jpg|An issue of Sad Sack appears on the Hooper's Store door in Episode 0832 (1976). Muppet Mentions *A third season episode of Harvey Girls Forever! involving a puppet show is titled "The Puppets Take Meanhattan." *In the Harvey Girls Forever! fourth season episode "Misadventureland", Audrey refers to Dot as "Emmet Dotter's Jug-Band Christmas." Connections :See Casper the Friendly Ghost and Richie Rich and Jackie Jokers for more *Utkarsh Ambudkar voiced Fredo on Harvey Girls Forever! (2018-2020) *Dee Bradley Baker voiced raccoons and other animals on Harvey Girls Forever! (2018-2020) *Joey Fatone voiced J-Frog on Harvey Girls Forever! (2018-2020) *Harvey Korman played Professor Von Klupp in Baby Huey's Great Easter Adventure (1999 direct-to-video) *David Leisure played Nick's dad in Baby Huey's Great Easter Adventure (1999 direct-to-video) *Laraine Newman played Minnie in Baby Huey's Great Easter Adventure (1999 direct-to-video) *Stuart Pankin played an umpire in Baby Huey's Great Easter Adventure (1999 direct-to-video) *Arnold Stang voiced Herman the mouse in the original Famous Studios cartoon shorts *Shawn Stockman voiced Mortimer on Harvey Girls Forever! (2018-2020) *Cree Summer voiced Zoe on Harvey Girls Forever! (2018-2020) *Russi Taylor voiced Baby Huey's Mama on The Baby Huey Show (TV, 1995-1996) *Tiffany Taubman played Little Audrey in Baby Huey's Great Easter Adventure (1999 direct-to-video) *John Vernon played Principal Scotti in Baby Huey's Great Easter Adventure (1999 direct-to-video) __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Publishers Category:Comics References Category:TV Mentions